Just Another Day in the Life of Edwin
by Tarafina
Summary: While Edwin Venturi didn't always exactly like his older brother -much as he often looked up to him- he followed orders well. :Dasey:


**Title**: Just Another Day in the Life of Edwin  
**Category**: Life With Derek  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Casey/Derek  
**Prompt**: #10 - Secret  
**Word Count**: 1,088  
**Summary**: While Edwin Venturi didn't always exactly _like _his older brother (much as he often looked up to him), he followed orders well.

**_Just Another Day In The Life of Edwin  
_**-1/1-

While Edwin Venturi didn't always exactly _like _his older brother (much as he often looked up to him), he followed orders well. More because he knew the consequences if he didn't and it wasn't just Derek who he was intimidated by but Casey too. Upon finding out about his step-sister dating his brother and their not entirely impressive way of hiding it, Edwin wasn't sure how long it would take for their parents to pick up on the change. He expected it to happen soon and was personally hoping to see quite a show. However, Casey was bright enough to pick up on the fact that they weren't always exactly good at keeping their relationship, _ahem_, quiet, which is when the new system came into play.

It was well known what time Nora and his dad woke up and what they did to get everyone else up and going. Marti was the last to be woken, besides Derek who woke up on his own schedule, and Casey was usually the first out of bed without anybody's assistance. Then Lizzie and then Edwin, followed by the parents shuffling up from the basement to rouse them, which no longer really needed to be done.

But since Casey and Derek had been found out by their younger siblings, things had changed some.

Upon walking out of the bathroom after his morning shower and still brushing his teeth while Lizzie ran inside for her hairbrush and then left back to her bedroom, Edwin could clearly see from the bathroom doorway across to Casey's bedroom. The door was left open and from his vantage point, he could see Derek sprawled comfortably in Casey's bed, bereft of a t-shirt (and probably much more) with his arm hanging down off the bed, his mouth half open against her bright pink pillow and his hair in disarray. Laid out across his back, using it as her own personal pillow, was Casey, her arm across his waist and her face partially buried against Derek's far shoulder blade. She too was obviously wearing little clothing, but had her pink sheet pulled up over her self and tucked in to hide everything.

This wasn't an unusual sight. Since it became obvious the two were dating and that their siblings found out, they weren't shy about what was seen. Although it was well known Marti wasn't allowed near either bedroom before or after a certain time and things were kept well covered. In any case, most mornings Edwin found himself out of bed before he'd really like to be just to make sure that his two eldest siblings weren't caught. Why he kept this secret, he wasn't sure. There were times when he wanted to slack on his job of look out and just watch the fight as it played out. Eventually, his parents had to get over it. After all, Derek always got his way, even with Nora and her girls there, and Casey really only had to shed a few tears before they'd be putty in her hands. But then, Edwin didn't really bring that up to them; even if Derek hadn't figured that out, which he must have, Casey must know by now how their parents would react. Ed decided he didn't really want to know their reasons for keeping it quiet, seeing as it might have something to do with the thrill they got before they... they... ugh. Backspace, erase, never think of again.

Spitting out the toothpaste taking up enough space to start making his tongue burn, Edwin glanced down the stairs and listened hard.

"Oh Georgie, you need new PJ's," he heard his step-mom sigh.

"What? Why? I like these! I've had them since Derek was just a little boy."

"Exactly."

Edwin rolled his eyes.

"I'll get Lizzie if you get Edwin," his dad offered.

"Nice try, Venturi. But I know if Edwin's still in bed, he'll try his fake snoring thing and pretend he can't feel me shaking him in hopes that he can stay home. _I'll _get Lizzie, you've got Ed."

Wiping his mouth, Edwin hurried across the hall. "Rent's alert!" he exclaimed. "Rents Alert! Alert! It's the rents!"

"Uhhhh..." Derek groaned, waving an annoyed hand.

"Five... four... three..."

There was a thump as Casey kicked Derek off her bed and rolled over, wrapped in her blanket while her half-asleep boyfriend dragged himself off the floor and stumbled toward his room wrapped in nothing but Casey's sheet, his eyes still shut. He fell onto his bed, not bothering with much else and Edwin rolled his eyes. With a sigh, Lizzie walked by, closing the door for him and then walking over to stand next to him as their parents came upstairs.

"You're up," Nora said, brows raising.

"There are upsides. Apparently I can actually have a shower before school if I sacrifice a little sleep..." Edwin shrugged. "Who knew?"

"Why don't I hear arguing?" George wondered, eyes thinned. "Either I've gone deaf or this is backwards day..."

"I _love _backwards day!" Marti exclaimed, hurrying over. "Does this mean I get to play lawyer and you have to go to school?" she asked, grinning up at her dad.

With a laugh, Nora shook her head, running her hand over Marti's. "Not today. But I think since the lack of yelling has put me in a good mood, I might just make us all something other than cereal."

"Yay!" Marti half-shouted, running toward the stairs. "Can Daphne have some too?"

"Of course," George assured, wrapping an arm around Nora as they walked back downstairs.

"Mission accomplished," Edwin said sighing. "Secret kept another day."

Lizzie shook her head. "Yeah... Whatever, Bond. Let's get down there before Casey actually wakes up. The fake fighting will start soon and I don't want them to convince mom cereal might be a better idea."

"True," Edwin agreed before walking into the bathroom to gargle mouthwash, put his toothbrush away and then run downstairs. He briefly glanced at the closed doors of his eldest siblings. They better appreciate him! He was expecting pizza out of this deal and possibly a promise of future riches. Hey, one day Derek was bound to be a big hockey star with millions of dollars, he could spare a few to his incredibly savvy brother who just so happened to help him and his future wife avoid certain drama. With an amused smirk, he walked downstairs to join the rest of the family. Just another morning, another secret, another day in the life of Edwin.


End file.
